Lives of Konoha's couples!
by Satoorihoya
Summary: Short stories written for the Konoha couples. Some AUs, some Naruto centric.
1. Chapter 1

INTRO AND INSTRUCTIONS AND INFORMATIONS:

Hi everyone! Okay, so since I like writing a lot of one-shots and sometimes just simple drabbles of all the canon couples in Konoha, I want to create a little something so I can share them here on . I usually post them on Tumblr but I'm guessing some readers do not use Tumblr or are not able to use it so I will also post them on here! I do take prompts! Feel free to spam my ask box on Tumblr (satoorihime) and I will get to you asap! I will most likely be updating like a snail though due to - I'm just gonna be straight up with ya - laziness and because I'm also looking for a job plus I'm still trying to get around in the new town that I moved to recently. Nevertheless, I do hope you guys enjoy these short stories! Oh! And this story will be marked as M because you will never know when I'm going to write a lemon one-shot or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** The Innocent One

 **PAIRING:** NaruHina

 **RATED:** T

* * *

The indigo beauty started her day with a toasted white bread and fresh brewed tea. She smiled as her legs brought her to the white couch set in the middle of the living room, displayed in front of a 40 inch Samsung flat screen TV. She sat down with a sigh.

For once in a long time, she was feeling extra excited for the day. At around one in the afternoon she was going to have lunch with her boyfriend of two years and later in the evening, she was meeting up with her friends from high school again. It had been nearly three years since they all last saw each other and honestly, she had missed them dearly.

Going out of town for college, along with working had kept her a little too occupied to interact with her friends. Their times together had also been cut short when everyone started dating. Having a boyfriend was definitely great but having girl friends were sometimes a little better.

After finishing her toast with a last bite, the petite girl stood up to her feet and walked towards the kitchen area. Her condo was not at all fancy but her boyfriend thought opposite. When they had first dated, he visited once and immediately drooled over her neat and tidy home.

" _Your condo is great, Hinata!"_ He had exclaimed with excitement. _"Say, how do you manage this place all by yourself? It's quite expensive isn't it?"_

That day, her boyfriend had learned that he wasn't dating just any normal, petite and quiet girl but in fact, a girl that was the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in Japan. He nearly fainted that day, _'No wonder her last name had sounded so familiar.'_

Hinata smiled at the recall as she washed her cup and the pot that she had used to brew her tea. Her lips quirked up another smile, extremely glad that he did not turned out to be one of those guys who only dated her because of her wealth. Some had tried to do so before.

Setting the cup aside, the young lad turned back around just in time to see her cellphone vibrating on the top of the kitchen counter. With her short legs, she rushed to the device and picked it up to see the owner of the caller. A brighter smile lit up on her face.

"Naruto-kun," she greeted excitedly. He was always the best part of her everyday life since going out of town to college. Being new to town and having no friends, Hinata immediately grew attached to the handsome blonde. She couldn't recall when she had fallen head over heels for him but knew that the feelings were mutual before they had dated.

" _Good morning to you too, sweetie!"_ her boyfriend mocked, a loud chuckle following right behind. Her face reddened anyway even when he could not see her as she replied with a _'good morning'_ also _. "Anyway, I can't wait to see you later! But god, the heat is killing me. Summer is really bad this year, don't you think?"_ He complained but Hinata only smiled.

It was ironic because _he_ was her summer for all four season. Naruto hadn't grown up in a family with parents but he was a good guy. Anyone that encountered the blonde was immediately pulled into his circle of friends on their own because of his good nature. He was bright, nice, a little alarming and most of all; just mysteriously charming.

"Mhm, it's not that bad," she replied.

The two talked for a few more minutes until Hinata decided she needed to get ready for the day. Hanging up, she brought her phone with her into the bedroom, charging it before she set off into the bathroom for a warm shower.

After deciding what she was going to wear for her evening dinner with her friends, Hinata set out to search for an outfit for her lunch date with Naruto. She wasn't much of pants person as it made her looked a little shorter than she already was therefore, the young Hyuuga settled with a knee high lavender flare out skirt and a white blouse.

As soon as she fixed her dark, waist length hair into a neat bun, a light knock was heard at the door. Hinata's lips stretched across her face, immediately knowing who the culprit was and skid to her door, opening the brown object with a grin plastered upon her face.

Naruto smiled, having not seen his girlfriend for almost a week due to their busy schedule for finals before summer began. He pulled her to him within the second, earning himself a surprised yelp from the girl which he had missed hearing. Five days without Hinata was really too long. He couldn't imagined what he would have done if it were seven.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear as his arms tighten around her petite figure. She fit so perfectly in his arms.

"I missed you, too Naruto-kun," Hinata muffled a sound, her flushed face buried onto his perfect chest. She had almost forgotten how good he smelt. His scent was always the perfect combination of masculine and fresh out of the dryer clothes.

"Now let's get you out of that skirt and blouse."

Hinata pinched his back immediately, making the blonde jumped away from her that instant. He hissed, arching his back as he tried to scratch the pain away but failed miserably. "I – I was just joking," he cried out, tears brimming at the ends of his eyes.

Noticing that his girlfriend had not said anything besides pinching him, Naruto stopped trying to scratch away his pain and looked at the girl only to witness her flushed cheeks. He grinned again, letting out a low snicker as he smashed both his hands on her cheeks, "And they say you were the innocent one," he teased, leaning in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** You Lied to Me

 **PARING:** NaruHina

 **RATED:** T

* * *

Hinata did not want to be angry, she was not fond of the mood, yet she was lying on the cold, king size bed all by herself fuming in anger. It had been a week already since her fiancé had gone off to his mission and had not returned. Funny thing was, the mission was not supposed to have lasted this long, at least not for a C-Rank mission.

The indigo beauty would have made sense of it if she had not learned later on that her blonde fiancé's mission was actually not a C-Rank mission but an S-Rank which took him more than just a day to finish. She should have known when he came home the night before the mission with a suspicious look that he had lie to her. She should have known that a high ranked ninja like Uzumaki Naruto, a legendary; hero of the Fourth Shinobi War would not be suitable for such a low ranked mission. She should have known but she trusted Naruto more and now she wished that she hadn't.

Her eyes quickly shut close when she heard the front door of their house opened and sensed Naruto's presence enter the livingroom. Deciding whether she should get up from the bed and confront the blonde or not, Hinata huffed angrily and chose the second option. She was too angry to say anything at the moment. Lord knows what could happened if she snapped at him at this time of hour.

Low footsteps were reaching their room and soon enough the door was pushed opened, revealing a semi-injured Naruto. He stared at his sleeping fiancée, adoring her sleeping face first before grabbing a towel and entering the restroom for a warm shower. As soon as he disappeared out the door again, the indigo heiress opened her eyes with even more anger. _He didn't even kiss me._

Many angry words were building up in her head as she thought of what to say to Naruto when he was finished with the shower. She wanted to yell at him, or maybe perhaps just ask why he chose to lie to her. It was not like she would have refused him to go if he told her that he was assigned an S-Ranked mission.

Hinata did not want to be angry. She hated the thought of it but just knowing that her loved one had lied to her made her extremely angry. It was as if Naruto did not trust her enough to tell her the truth.

Vexed at the thought, the indigo beauty covered her head under the blanket. And when she did hear the restroom door opened, indicating that Naruto had finished his shower, she went back to pretending to sleep. Her body stiffened up immediately as the male climbed onto the bed after dressing and curled his arms around her waist.

"I know you're awake, Hinata," his husky voice was all it took for the girl to come out under the blanket and turned around to face the male. Naruto's brows furrowed upon seeing Hinata's indignant face which instantly made him ask why she was in such a mood.

"Why?" She asked without blinking, confusing the blonde to an extent.

"What?"

"You lied to me," Hinata reminded. "Why did you lie for?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto nervously chuckled as he tried to grab Hinata by the waist. To his surprised, she pulled away.

"You're lying again, Naruto-kun. Sakura told me everything the last time I saw her," the blonde shut his eyes in defeat at Hinata's words. He should have known that Sakura would not keep her mouth shut about things like this. He should have never told her in the first place but because Sasuke was also a part of his mission, he had no choice but to tell and now he regretted it.

"Look, I just didn't want to worry you," the nervous male started. He reached for the girl again on a second attempt and was glad this time she did not pull away. "I see how you worry whenever I tell you that I'm going on a mission so I had no choice but to lie to you. I knew you wouldn't worry much if I told you that it was just a simple C-Ranked mission. I'm sorry, Hinata. I never meant to hurt you."

Naruto exhaled a relief sigh when he pulled the timid girl towards him and she complied, curling her arms around his torso. "I'm sorry, Hinata," he whispered as he faintly kissed her head then her nose and finally her lips where he stayed for longer than usual. He cracked a smile as he felt Hinata suck on his bottom lips, showing her despairing need of his touch. It had been too long.

He was surprised when the petite woman threw a leg over his body and climbed on top of him, locking him under her and the bed. She sedately pulled away with half-lidded eyes and frowned at him as she pinched his whisker cheeks, "I'm still angry at you," she reminded, "so don't think of this as a welcome back home."

The blonde only laughed at her amusing mark. Hinata was too adorable for his heart. Without warning, he flipped their bodies over so that he was dominating her now and smirked when he spotted her flushed cheeks, "And I've missed you too," he mocked before diving in for another sweet kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE:** A Little Miscommunication

 **PAIRING:** ShikaTema

 **RATED:** T+

* * *

" _Is there a reason you're naked on my bed?"_

Temari giggled seductively with half of her face covered under the dark gray blanket that only belonged to her boyfriend of one year. She gestured the wet man to come forth with a finger, her eyes full of desire, "Don't play dumb with me now, Shikamaru," the young Sabaku purred. "You know exactly why I'm on your bed with no clothes on."

The younger male sighed, not exactly hiding the excited smirk that had formed on his lips as he fixed the towel that was draped around his torso. He decided he wanted to tease her a little more. "Actually, I don't know… Temari," he mocked. "And since I don't sleep on my bed 'naked,' I'm gonna go get dressed."

The Nara's smirk only widened upon hearing his girlfriend's displeased grunt that came from behind as he made his way towards the closet. Her frolicsome attitude had always made her seem so much younger than he was, especially when she was two years older. He adored her nevertheless.

"By the way," Shikamaru called out, landing his hand on the doorknob of his closet. He turned around with the thought that the blonde beauty was still lying on his bed only to be shocked at how close she was to him now. God, her eyes were always so alluring.

The youngster licked his sudden dry lips as he looked down at the girl, or more precisely at the amazing assets she had for him. She still had his blanket wrapped around her petite body, leaving only her cleavage showing as if teasing him – and he knew she was. Temari was always like that.

"You were saying?" The blonde smirked as she pushed herself against the male's bare chest. She used her one free hand to firmly grip the dark-hair man's shoulder while the other held the blanket securely around her and tiptoed to plant kisses on his chin then all over his neck. Shikamaru only urged her to continue when he wrapped both hands around her waist, allowing the woman to pin him to the doorframe.

"Temari…" Shikamaru hissed, enjoying the pleasurable feel given to him by his girlfriend. He pulled the girl away immediately; afraid he would lose control and sternly looked into her eyes. The look of worriedness from Temari had the young Nara feeling guilty instantly. It wasn't that he did not want to have sex with her. No. It was far from that.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," the youngster replied directly and licked his dry lips again. "It's just… It's been such a long day and I – I'm actually really tired, you know?" God, he was such a bad liar.

"Oh, really?" The blonde purred as she briefly kissed his lips. "Well would you still be tired if I do this?"

Shikamaru chuckled in disbelief and threw his head back when the Sabaku beauty let go of the blanket, revealing her amazing body to him. He cursed under his breath at the sight before him. God, she was such a beauty. That waist, those gifted mounds, her collarbones and lord those milky legs all made him want to do nothing but jumped her that second.

"God."

"See? Not tired anymore, right? Come on Shika, we haven't done it for a week now and I really missed you." When Temari slid her hands down to the male's towel and nearly prying it off, he stopped her instantly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shikamaru knew his face and ears were extremely red by now as he furrowed his brows at the angel in front of him. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he pinched his nose with frustration, "Look, I'm sorry I lied, okay? I'm not tired, definitely not. It's… I – well, since we haven't done it for about a whole damn week now, I kind of forgot to shave. You should have told me that you were coming over tonight. I –"

The young Nara did not have the chance to finish his sentence as he began hearing a loud, yet beautiful laugh emerge from the blonde before him. He looked at her in bewilderment, his beating heart speeding even more at her outburst. This was why he did not want to have sex with her at the moment. She would most likely laugh at his unshaved manhood.

"You're – you're kidding, right?" Temari wiped a tear away from her eyes and looked at the Nara, a bright smile lifting upon her face.

"No, I'm not kidding and it's not funny," Shikamaru growled.

"I didn't say it was funny, dummy," the young blonde retorted. "Wait, let me see. I've actually never seen you with pubes before so I'm curious how it looks like. Is it as dark as your hair?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"No, I don't want to."

Temari only laughed some more at the arrogant man. She always loved it when he was flustered like this because she was the only one who got to see it.

"Stop acting like a big baby," the young Sabaku chuckled, prying at the hem of the towel already. "I'm sure you'll look just as sexy as when it's shaved."

Shikamaru only huffed as he let his girlfriend unknot the towel and feel it fall off, leaving him just as naked as she was. He had never felt this nervous before, let alone so selfless. But he knew that if he had this feeling because of Temari, it only meant she was special. And she was.

"I'm disappointed," Shikamaru's eyes widened at the girl's remark, quickly making him look down at her. He knew it; he knew she would feel disgusted about his unshaved spot. God, how much he wanted to dig up a whole and hide in there forever. Temari stared up at the male with furrowed brows, "I'm so disappointed. They're not even long. In fact, they're only barely growing and here I thought that I was finally going to see your pubes."

"Wh – what?!"

"You're always the one that's shaved when we have sex. You get to see my hairs most of the time but I've never seen yours before. So today is only fair that I get to see yours but no, you don't even have that many," Temari tut offensively and that was all it took for the young Nara to envelope her into a tight hug.

"God, you're so troublesome," the male snickered.

"Says the one who's crying over with having pubs," Temari grumbled but gasped as she felt Shikamaru grope her ass cheeks. "Wait, what are you doing? I'm not even in the mood anymore. You ruined it." She squirmed under his embrace, letting out a soft whimper when the young Nara began nibbling the side of her neck.

Shikamaru traced his fingers delicately up behind her back as he traveled his lips up to the petite girl's earlobe. He bit them softly before whispering, "But I'm just getting started."


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE:** To See You Again

 **PARING:** NaruHina

 **RATED:** K

* * *

It was 2AM when Hinata got the call. It was 2:15AM when she reached the hospital dressed in only her sleeping gown with a tide up messy hair bun that could fall down at any rate. And despite that she just wanted to see her husband as soon as possible, Hinata had no choice but to run up to the front desk and ask for him.

She was immediately sent to the emergency room where she spotted not just one but six of Naruto's co-workers there also. The seven men stood silently in front of a glass window, watching through it as her husband was being attended by Sakura and her medical team. Her tears finally fell down from her eyes.

"Naruto-kun," she choked. Her body was numb and it took every part of her muscles to move her now paralyzed legs to the glass window.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. Her husband, the only man she ever loved, her savior, her strong, powerful, and brave husband was being attended inside a hospital. Why? She mentally asked, why was it only him who was in there when there were seven other guys that were at the fire scene also?

"Naruto-kun," her voice cracked again as she got closer to the six men. Kiba turned his head around first upon hearing her mouse-like voice and furrowed his brows when he saw the state she was in. She had baggy eyes and her nose was red due to the chilly weather outside along with her choice of clothes.

"Hinata," the Inuzuka softly called out, a pain of guilt washed passed him immediately. "Hinata, I'm so sorry. I tried, we all tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. Naruto insisted on going inside the building."

He watched her take a quick glance at him before turning her head back to the glass window and walked pass the other guys to the front. She was so small, so petite yet she was able to push through Shikamaru and Sasuke who were three times her size. Damn, he felt so guilty.

Hinata couldn't help crying as she watched her husband lay on the bed, being attended. His body was covered in black ashes; nearly half of his body was burnt. She let out a low sob as she witnessed Naruto's usually long spiky blonde hair was now also covered in black ashes and burnt short. He was going to be so sad and disappointed, she just know it.

* * *

It was early 2PM in the afternoon when Hinata found herself sitting beside Naruto's bed after his operation that took up to three hours long. Most of the guys had gone home by now when their wives also came rushing to the hospital dressed almost just like her. She had never seen Temari cried so much before in front of Shikamaru as everyone knew that the Nara Wife was always the one making fun of her husband when he cried. Ino was no different as she had immediately fallen onto her knees when seeing that Sai was perfectly fine.

The young Hyuuga picked up her husband's now wrapped arm and held it up to her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Oh, how much she wished that she had been one of the two who came and saw that her husband was awake and fine also.

Hinata cried again, going up to touch Naruto's cheeks with her small hands. Why did it had to be him only who got burnt? Out of all of the seven firefighters, why was it Naruto only who got burnt? Why only him?

"Please," the timid woman cried, "please wake up." She rose to plant a light kiss on the unconscious man's forehead, "I need you to wake up because I can't do this without you." Her hand immediately landed on her stomach, and she squeezed the male's tightly to her chest, "I'm pregnant, Naruto-kun, do you hear me? You're going to be a father. Didn't you always want to be one? Didn't you say that you would become the best father anyone's ever saw? So please wake up and fulfill that dream. I… we need you."

Hinata dropped her head, making her forehead dropped on top of their folded hands. She couldn't stop crying. Just the thought of not having Naruto in her life anymore made the petite woman want nothing but to end hers also. She couldn't picture herself with anyone else but him. It only had to be him.

* * *

The day went by like the wind, making it turn into night quicker than Hinata had wanted it to. She couldn't and she wouldn't go to sleep without knowing that her husband had not woken up yet. She had never missed seeing his bright blue eyes so much before.

It was 11PM when the young lass returned from the restroom did she saw Naruto fidget on the bed. Her feet immediately rushed to the man's side, and she grasped his hands tightly, tears already brimming at the ends of her eyes.

"N – Naruto-kun?"

If she had the voice of Sakura or Ino, everyone that worked in the Emergency Room would have heard Hinata sobbed when the blonde male finally opened his eyes. His eyes searched the room like a newborn, wandering as if looking for something familiar, anything that would make him know where he was at. He only did stop the search when his eyes landed on the indigo beauty beside him.

Her usually calm façade now a crying mess and the male immediately knew that it was his entire fault. He wanted nothing else but to wipe away the tears that were streaming down from her beautiful eyes which had managed to get to her chin now also. God, how much he hated to see her cry like this.

"Hinata," his voice came out raspy and dry but that did not stop him from trying to speak more to his wife, "what are you crying for? I'm fine."

What he did not realize was that by saying that, her cries only worsen. In order to quiet his sudden loud wife, the blonde pulled her towards him, cradling her body to his. He felt the pain but he rather not let his loving wife cry any longer.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?" Naruto didn't remember when he had started crying also until he finally heard her soft voice. She had been the last person he thought of before everything blacked out and now he believed it had been her voice that brought him back to life. He didn't know what he would do without her in his life.

"I promise," he replied, holding onto the timid woman tighter. "I'm so sorry Hinata. I love you."

His eyes flutter close as Hinata kissed his burnt forehead and touched his whiskered cheeks, making him open his eyes again. Her tears were still streaming down her face but he knew she was done with crying now, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE:** The Girls

 **PAIRINGS:** All

 **RATED:** T

* * *

"Look at that hotdamn. Oh, god," exhaled Sakura as she dropped her chin on top of her hands. "I mean, I've never seen anyone with such long, spiky, black hair before. And those arms, they're so muscular and white. Don't even get me started on how tight that white-T hugs his body, showing off that six-pack."

"What are you talking about, Forehead! If I were to choose, I'd go for the pale one with dark hair that is not spiky. He looks much nicer and more fragile. I would know because look at the smile that he's had on this whole time they were talking. Addition to that, I don't even need to make out his six packs, it's already showing by him lifting up his shirt," Ino retorted, grinning widely as her eyes never swayed from the said male.

"Well, if anything I would think that the one with the tide-up pony tail is more attractive. Just the way he leans against the brick wall as he finishes off his cigarette with his suit half way off is something to admire. And consider this ladies, he doesn't even have to flex for his muscles to show. It's just naturally there and he doesn't even know it." Temari smirk. Quickly, she took out her phone and snapped a shot of the male.

"I don't know about you guys but I find myself more attracted to men that are meaty. I mean, yes muscles are nice and all but they can only last so long. And despite anything, meatier guys will feed you with more love and when they hold you, it's like you're sleeping on your own personal pillow. Which brings me to this point that I think the one standing next to Temari's love interest with his bag of beef jerky is much more attractive." Karui explained, winking at the girl who looked her way. Oh, how much she knows her taste in men.

"A – Ano, well… I think the blond one is very much handsome also, right?" Hinata spoke, gaining attention from the four ladies. Her cheeks reddened instantly, "Well, if I have to say something, I think his smile is his best feature of all. Of course, his tan skin makes him look a little more foreign but I think it blends in well with his blond hair. He looks like the most talkative one out of the four and we all know how I'm a little quiet so I think going for a more outspoken person is better. H – His muscles are just the equal length as everyone out there also so I can't say that he has the best. I really admire his height though, it really makes him so much better," the young Hyuuga exhaled a deep sigh as she continued to stare at the blond across the street. "It makes me sad to think that he probably already has someone he loves deeply with all his heart."

The four girls did not have time to react when Ino suddenly coughed out the drink she just drank. The blonde beauty shot her eyes at the timid girl, glaring at her immediately, "What did you just said?"

"Right, that's what I was saying," Sakura exclaimed, slamming her hands on top of the table.

"You're a weird one huh, Hinata?" Temari chuckled.

"I wonder what Naruto is going to say when he hears you say that to him," Karui questioned with a raised brows.

"He'll probably begin flipping tables," Sakura respond.

"Talking about them, I see Shikamaru making his way over here. You better grab your purse, Temari. Looks like your man just finished his shift," Ino stated, drinking her drink again.

"Seems so," Temari smile, standing up from her chair. "By the way, today was fun ladies. We should do this again when the guys all get off at the same time again."

"We should," Karui replied quickly as she soon got off her chair also. "Looks like Chouji is coming also so I'll be heading out too. See you ladies again."

"Guess that leaves just us three," Hinata uttered, her cheeks reddening from thinking about what she had said earlier. It was a weird thought that popped up in her head only, she didn't even realized that she had said it until it slipped pass her lips.

"Nope, looks like the rest of them are coming over here now," Ino quickly replied as she began waving out the window to the shorter male. "Why does it look as if Sai got a little darker? He really needs to stop going out, I swear."

"You think so, Ino?" Sakura asked, "Because I also think that Sasuke is getting a little darker. He never listens to me when I tell him to use sunblock when going outside. He could be so stubborn sometimes," the pinkenette tut annoyingly as she began glaring at the said male when he locked eyes with her through the window.

"Naruto looks the same to me all the time," Hinata stated. Her cheeks flush pink when the handsome blonde brightly smiled her and waved enthusiastically as if he had not seen her for ages. "He's always so sweet and daring."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Finals

 **Summary:** The boys decided that having a solo study session was just not for them.

 **Rated** : T

/

"Sasssssssssukeeee!"

Onyx eyes immediately rolled to the back of Sasuke's eye sockets as he heard his blonde roommate shout out his name. He dropped his pencil down onto the table and turned to the male's closed door as he gritted his teeth angrily before yelling back, "What the fuck do you want this time, shithead!?"

"Come in here! I need your fucking help, dude!" The blonde yelled back, just as noisy as ever.

The raven-hair male clenched his jaw tightly thinking about how he wanted to choke Naruto at the moment. Since the school year was ending soon, exams had been piling up so the boys were all having a solo study session. Apparently, Naruto did not understand the definition of _'solo'_ though. The annoyed male sneered with frustration; he didn't even know why he was still friends with the blonde.

A low thud was quickly heard from behind the young Uchiha and he sighed when he heard an angry grunt that sounded just as annoyed as he was. "Dammit, that little shit, he's fucking ruining my sleep," complained Shikamaru as he picked up the text book he had dropped while sleeping in the middle of studying. The lazy Nara yawned tiredly; scratching his crotch in the process, then covered his face with the text book again before laying back onto the couch to get more sleep.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning away from the lazy bastard and stood up from the kitchen table. He angrily made his way to his lousy friend's room, his feet making loud thumps on the way and barged in quickly, glaring at the blonde with intense killer eyes. "What the fuck do you want, fucker?" He inquired, only showing his head and face to the young Uzumaki.

From behind him, Sasuke could hear a door from another bedroom opened and thought who else Naruto had bothered with his loud voice. A nasty odor quickly reached his nose within a second and Sasuke had to cringe a little at the deadly smell. _Fuck, Kiba really needs to wash that damn dog,_ the Uchiha mentally stated as he tried to focus back at the blonde male in front of him.

Naruto shot the raven-hair male a sheepish grin, his hand scratching the back of his head as he raised a paper towards him. "Say, how do you do this math problem, again?"

"Jeez Naruto, you fucking called Sasuke to come over to your room only to ask one stupid question? You've got some balls, huh?" Kiba commented from behind as he downed a glass of cold water. He wiped the remaining liquid with the back of his hand as he walked towards the young Uchiha and poked his head through the gap also to look at the annoying blonde. He tut annoyingly, "If I were Sasuke, I would have socked you in the face already."

Naruto immediately flipped the Inuzuka off for his statement and gritted his teeth as he replied with an offended tone of voice. "Shut up you dog breath! At least I'm studying. All you ever do is watch porn while masturbating as if there's no tomorrow."

Kiba only laughed at the insult, accepting the semi-facts and began walking back towards his room. But before he entered the bedroom, the young Inuzuka called back out, "By the way Naruto…" a mischievous smirk flashed upon his face, "the other day, I overheard some guy talking lewd things about Hinata. I mean, they aren't lying when they said that she had amazing breasts."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KIBA! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Kiba roared with laughter and finally rushed inside his room when the angry blond pushed Sasuke aside to jump out of his room door. God, how much he loved messing with Naruto. It wasn't a secret that his beautiful lady friend just happened to be his housemate's number one weakness.

"That fucking bastard," Naruto cursed as he turned around to enter the room and grab his cellphone sitting by the table. The angry male began dialing in some numbers and that was all it took for Sasuke to understand that he was not needed anymore.

"Since you look like you're not in the mood anymore, I'm gonna go back, dobe," the young Uchiha declared, stepping away from the door when he heard a certain someone speak from the other line. He sighed, only Hinata could calm the brainless blond down.

As he closed the door, Sasuke could hear Naruto began whining to the young Hyuuga about what Kiba had told him before he felt his own phone vibrate through his sweatpants. Possibly knowing who the culprit was that texted him, the dark-haired male unveil his phone from his pocket and read the message. He sighed upon seeing that Sakura had asked to meet him for lunch before she had to go back to her volunteer work. The male thought twice about meeting his girlfriend but remembered that he had not seen her for almost a week now and honestly, it was killing him. Pressing the send button after replying with an _okay_ , he went back to the living room table to put his things away.

Sasuke was just about to grab his text book and shove it in his backpack when Sai opened his room door to come out. He was dressed neatly, which was not very usual and that immediately caught the Uchiha's attention, "Going somewhere?"

The pale male smiled only, hooking his arm through the backpack holder and nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna meet up with Ino to study. Figured it be better that way since we both have Health together. I'm guessing you're going out also?"

"Yup, meeting with –" Sasuke did not have the time to finish his sentence when the sleeping Nara suddenly rise from the couch and began packing his utensils also. The two dark-haired males gave their housemate a weird stare before Sai spoke up and asked why he woke up so suddenly.

"You two just reminded me that I had to meet up with Temari," he mumbled, all the while shoving his books and pens into his black backpack. He checked the watch on his wrist and cursed under his breath, "shit, I'm already late. She's going to fucking kill me, I just know it," and with that, the Nara quickly finished what he was doing and stood up to rush out the door after bidding his friends goodbye.

"Temari's pretty scary, don't you think?" Sai asked casually but Sasuke only shrugged, finally finished with putting his things away also. "To be honest, I think the only one that is lucky with a normal girlfriend is Naruto."

"Yeah, but _she's_ not lucky," Sasuke commented and Sai agreed immediately while walking into the kitchen to grab a water of bottle from the refrigerator. Little did they know that the said person was just about to come out from his bedroom. The two turned their heads when the blond opened his door with his phone still attached to his ear.

"… Alright sweetie, I'll be there in a minute. Don't study before me!" Naruto chuckled as he tried to multitask with putting his arms through the backpack strap and speaking at the same time. He was obviously having a difficult time.

The blonde's conversation with Hinata quickly ended with him promising to buy her a cinnamon bun on the way to meet her. He then looked up from his phone after pressing the end button and spotted his two housemates looking at him weirdly, "What?"

"Guess we're all going out today, huh?" Sai inquired, his smile never fading.

"So much for solo study session," Sasuke smirked, being the first to leave the house out of the three.

Naruto only furrowed his brows, "Shikamaru left also?" The blond asked, making his way to the couch where he had last seen the Nara.

"Yup, thought you would have heard him when he was practically screaming for his life about how Temari was going to kill him for forgetting about their meet up," the young painter snickered at the thought. Somehow he really wanted to see how the Sabaku beauty could owned up his Nara friend. "Anyway, I got to go also. Lock up after you leave," and with that Sai left also.

After grabbing a cup of ramen noodle, Naruto also made his way out the door. And just after locking up, the Inuzuka stepped out of his room, only to find that he was home alone.


End file.
